Code Monkeys X Donkey Kong
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Code Monkeys series and the Donkey Kong series. Code Monkeys episode The Woz In the first episode of the series, when Mr. Larrity introduces himself to Dave and Jerry, they pass through [[Code Monkeys X Mario|an area based on Super Mario Bros.]] and ata certain point jump on and grab two vines in the same style as in Donkey Kong Jr. Code Monkeys episode E.T. In the second episode of the series, when Dave is about to enter the cinema to see E.T., there are signatures of videogame characters on the sidewalk, and among these is Donkey Kong's. There's the imprint of his hands (or hand-like feet), his initials "DK" and a smiley face. Notably, his hands only have four fingers each, likely based on his artworks from the original Donkey Kong, while in recent games he has five finger in each hand. Code Monkeys episode Super Prison Breakout In the fourth episode of the series, when the Warden introduces some prisoners to Mr. Larrity, one of these is called Giovanni, and the reason he's in jail is because he murdered an ape who was trying to have a relationship with a woman. This is a reference to the plot of Donkey Kong, and also Giovanni's appearance is based on Mario. Code Monkeys episode Just One Of The Gamers In the fifth episode of the series, when Jerry talks to Clarence in a backstreet, there's a flaming oil drum, based on the one from the 25m level of Donkey Kong. Code Monkeys episode IPO In the eighth episode of the series, when Dave imagines his future, he imagines of having a talking ape servant. While the ape's appearance and behaviour are not based on Donkey Kong, the attic it lives in seem to be based on the background of Donkey Kong 3. Code Monkeys episode The Revenge Of Matsui In the thirteenth and final episode of the first season, one of the intermissions between scenes is based on the screen indicating the level of Donkey Kong, with the writing "How high can you get?" interpreted in a drug context, with the height replaced by weight, supposedly the quantity of marijuana Dave is going to smoke. Code Monkeys episode The Story of 420 In the first episode of season two (Episode #14), after Dave tries to smoke a bee with the result of having an allergic reacion, the intermition shows gameplay from Donkey Kong 3, with Dave replacing Stanley. Code Monkeys episode The Great Recession In the eleventh episode of season two (Episode #24), one of the videogames in the Stink-E-Cheese's arcade is a parody of Donkey Kong called "Monkey Dong". The gameplay on-screen seems to be based on level 25m from the original game, and also when the title of the game appears on the bottom of the screen, it's in the same style as Donkey Kong's. License The creators of Code Monkeys didn't held any right over Nintendo's Donkey Kong, but they only included subtle references to the series. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links